


Shower head (previously 'very polite')

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm not funny, I-, If You Squint - Freeform, It starts right on the filth, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shower Sex, Smut, Subspace, There's no foreplay, but not like, i mean of course there is, in the work?, nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: In the shower, Keith goes to his knees because he's Horny For Shiro 24/7, and Shiro, the sweetheart he is, shampoos and conditions his hair.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Shower head (previously 'very polite')

**Author's Note:**

> So, steamy shower becomes a blowjob which becomes hair washing which becomes-
> 
> Previous title taken from the [post](https://twitter.com/goatluminati/status/1282273059655884801?s=20) I got inspired from! But the new title is thanks to Harley! Thnak you so much, it's brilliant!
> 
> I'm sorry about the name changing. I'm a mess with titles ever since I was born.

Keith doesn't know anymore why he's purring for; the hands threading on his hair or the cock deep on his mouth.

Shiro, on the other hand, doesn't care, 'cause the low vibrations against the head of his dick provokes his fingers twitch and grab fists of hair. He wants to be soft. He wants to make Keith feel good even when he's the one pleasing Shiro.

But he can't help the little thrusts his hips make under Keith's hands, not stopping them because he loves when Shiro uses his mouth, but the sharpening nails sinking on his skin make Shiro hiss.

"Keith, baby..."

Keith opens his eyes, looking at Shiro from under his lashes, but doesn't stop his ministrations. 

"Keith-" 

Keith sinks down, his eyes fluttering close and nose brushing Shiro's pubes, and Shiro can't keep down his moan, pushing Keith's fringe away from his forehead to look at him. 

"I-I'm-- Baby, I'll--"

Understanding washes over Keith's expression, but, while Shiro wants him to pull away and let him keep washing his hair, now soft and silky on his fingers thanks to the conditioner still trapped on the strands, Keith wants Shiro to cum. Keith fights the soft pull to his hair, the warning falling breathy from Shiro's mouth and the drop of soapy water falling on the edge of his eye. He keeps going until Shiro's back arches and his abs go taut and hot cum fills his throat with twitches and shivers of pleasure.

Keith swallows greedily, Shiro's hands trembling on his hair and his voice echoing moans in the bathroom. He doesn't stop until Shiro whimpers from overstimulation and his fingers clumsily pushing Keith away. 

And Keith finally obliges, instead staring at Shiro's expression, admiring how gorgeous he looks in the afterglow —eyes dazed and lost in the pleasure, mouth slack and open with his breaths, face red with a blush the reaches his chest.

"Good?" Keith asks, tilting his head to kiss the side of Shiro's spent cock, and Shiro squirms away, hissing.

"God, _Keith_."

"Yeah?" 

Shiro glares at his smug smirk, but there's no heat of rage behind it, looking mostly fond. "You menace..."

Keith laughs, breathy and raspy, his throat raw and aching from previous activities, and prepares to get up, clumsily tripping over his unresponsive legs and crashing onto Shiro's chest. 

"Shit," he mumbles, feeling Shiro wrap his arms around him securely and keep him upright.

"Woah, everything alright?" Shiro asks, nuzzling his hair, and Keith bring his hand to his irritated eye, rubbing it to get the soap away from it. 

"Yeah, just-" 

He gasps when Shiro's fingers find his neglected hard-on, caressing it with the same care he did with his hair.

"Shiro-" he tries, but Shiro keeps going, his other hand finding his ass and squeezing.

"Yeah?" 

Keith bites his lower lip, forgetting the pain on his eye to give in to pleasure, and starts thrusting into Shiro's hands, burying his face on his neck and groaning.

"Good boy," Shiro murmurs, quickening his hand, and Keith outright whines, "Yeah. Come on, sweetie."

Keith cums, loud enough his voice reaches his orgasm-cottoned brain and makes him blush, Shiro humming and kissing his hairline.

"There you go," Shiro murmurs, his hands going to Keith's hips to keep him from buckling to the ground, "What a good boy." 

Keith can't answer, words too difficult, but his purr deep in his chest while nuzzling Shiro's neck is more than enough.

"Keith? Baby?"

Keith mumbles something somewhat resembling Shiro's name, and is barely aware of Shiro sighing and turning off the water. A second later he's on the bed, seated between Shiro's legs while his hair is dried with a towel.

The bedding is wet, but he doesn't care, Shiro's fingers on his scalp, now brushing it carefully, and strong, bare chest against his back being everything he wants to focus on.

"Shiro?" He mumbles, and Shiro hums, untangling some strands and tilting his face to look at him.

And, while most of the times that kind of stuff would make him hot and bothered again, Shiro's slow and steady kiss makes him soften, instead letting his body settle over Shiro's to lazily make out. 

"Keith," Shiro breathes, and Keith grumbles because he stops kissing him.

"What," he almost snaps, but his voice is too low and soft to sound more than pouty.

"Love you."

Keith pauses, his heartbeat skipping, and feels Shiro's smile curve against his lips, giggling at him.

He knows his face is bruising-red, but he takes a deep breath and meets Shiro's eyes head on, making him choke on his laugh.

"I love you," he vows, and Shiro's breath hitches, his eyes glittering under the gold light of the bedroom.

Shiro opens his mouth and then closes, and Keith's earnest expression twitches a smirk.

"I-I," Shiro stammers, gulping and letting out a shaky breath, "You've never..." 

"I know," Keith concedes, shifting over him to get more comfortable and sighs, "But I do. I've always."

And, yeah, maybe Shiro's "o" face is gorgeous, but Shiro's I-love-you-shocked expression is outright the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen. 

"I love you, Keith," he answers, eager and soft and sweet, and it makes Keith smile, in happiness and in love.

"I know," he says, and Shiro snorts, reaching up to cup his nape and kiss him, impossible with how big his grin is.

"Shut up," Shiro laughs, and Keith huffs, amused by how the tables have turned, "Just shut up." 

And Keith does. Because that way he can kiss Shiro breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
